1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for identifying a user on the Internet without entering a password or the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known in the art that when a user tries to access a web site or other systems, the only identification provided by the user is the user's Internet Protocol (IP) address. Typically, a web site or other system cannot identify who the user actually is based upon the Internet Protocol address alone. In order to identify the user, the web site or system uses a separate identification method to identify the user. A common method is to have the user enter a unique password or identification number that is assigned to the user by the web site. If the password or identification number is correctly entered, then the individual user has been identified.
One disadvantage of such a system is that the user needs to memorize and enter separate passwords and identification numbers in order to gain access to one or more web sites or systems. One attempt to overcome this problem is to use known password management systems that store the multiple passwords on a personal computer. Such password management systems hinder the user from using multiple personal computers, since the passwords needed may be stored on a machine that is not currently being used.
Another disadvantage of such a system is that the user or customer is often required to enter user related information at each web site or system that he or she attempts to access.